La Reina de Nada
by High Flying Bird
Summary: Tres drabbles sobre Asha Greyjoy, tres regalos para Natalia, Ana y Erly. La infancia, la plenitud... y el inconcluso colofón.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer**: lo que es de George Martin, a Martin. Queremos un 2015 con _Vientos_.

Este fic participa en el especial navideño del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**, tu mejor foro de Canción de Hielo y Fuego en español.

Para **Natalia**, que esperamos ver mucho por el forito porque es un amor de persona.

"La vida de los muertos está en la memoria de los vivos." Cicerón.

* * *

><p><strong>La Reina de Nada<strong>

* * *

><p>Mamá tiene los ojos tan turbios como el mar. Hoy el Dios Ahogado recuerda las muertes de mis hermanos y las de los hijos del hierro que fueron asesinados por los hombres de las tierras verdes. Eso me han dicho. Está furioso. Mamá lleva horas observando como su cólera azota las olas y las envía a morir contras las afiladas rocas de Pyke.<p>

Se han llevado a Theon y no lo volveré a ver, mamá sabe que no lo volveremos a ver. Bastó un solo día para perder a sus tres hijos varones. Ahora solo le quedo yo. Supongo que ninguna madre está preparada para eso, que contemplar cómo las vidas de Rodrik y Maron se escapan hasta el último de sus alientos fue castigo suficiente para ella, no era necesario que nos quitasen a Theon también.

Hoy en las islas estamos de luto porque han apagado nuestras hogueras e incendiado nuestros sueños. Se han colado en nuestras casas y han resquebrajado hasta la última de nuestras esperanzas, se han cobrado con vidas el altísimo precio de la libertad. Me parece que es algo parecido a la ironía. Somos saqueadores, nos lo enseñan desde que logramos mantenernos en pie sobre la cubierta de un barco, tomamos sin pedir permiso aquello que queremos. Hoy los hombres de las tierras verdes han tomado vidas, esperanzas y sueños, han cogido a Theon y se han ido sin mirar atrás. Han dejado a mi madre sumida en el más gris de los desamparos, una madre que ni me habla ni me entiende, la demostración de que se han apagado incluso los fuegos que nos mantenían fuertes.

Recojo el hacha de mi padre del suelo y me voy. Sí, yo también me voy, me alejo. No deseo esto. Con el hacha en la mano soy tan fuerte como Nagga, el dragón del mar. Mi padre sí me mira, con los ojos acuosos, como si tuviese un mar embravecido en la mirada, y comprende que solo yo sigo en pie.


	2. Capítulo II

Este drabble participa en el especial navideño del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**, tu mejor foro de Canción de Hielo y Fuego en español.

Para** Blimunda.** ¡Todos te echaremos de menos!

"Inténtalo, vuelve a fallar, falla mejor." Samuel Beckett.

* * *

><p>No es suficiente.<p>

Hazlo. Arriésgate. No basta con ser dura, hay que ser valiente. Inténtalo una vez más, eso es, tú puedes, claro que puedes. No eres peor que ellos, en ningún caso eres menos que ellos. Hazlo de nuevo, atrévete a ser uno más, prueba a ser diferente. Ponte en pie, cumple con tus promesas, desafíate, asume riesgos, alcanza metas, dile que no al destino y a las normas y a quien ose dudar de ti, no te atrevas a abandonar.

Inténtalo, Asha. Las victorias son para los que se atreven a luchar. No eres _mamá_, no vas a llorar; lo vas a lograr. Te miran y que te de igual, eres la hija del Lord Segador. Que hablen, sí, déjalos hablar, están destinados a guardar una vida de silencio, tú te vas a elevar. No eres ninguna doncella a merced de los hombres. Capitán de barco, reina de la proa si me apuras, heredera de las islas, mujer del hierro. Jamás mujer de sal o de roca. Del hierro. Te lo has ganado. Te has levantado tras cada una de las caídas, a pesar de lo establecido, sin importar ni la censura ni los juicios.

Sé firme, no lo vas a conseguir en un día, permítete uno más. A veces para avanzar se debe dar un paso atrás. Es una cuestión de honor, está en juego el respeto, así que exígelo, demanda lo que es tuyo; así que falla, pero falla mejor, inténtalo hasta que creas que no puedas más, falla por última vez y luego vencerás. Hay algo en ti que no poseen los demás. Tienes esa magia, esa chispa que abrasa como el sol, que te impulsa a ser mejor, una alta dosis de fiereza y genialidad.

Eres acero, Asha.


	3. Capítulo III

Este drabble participa en el especial navideño del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**, tu mejor foro de Canción de Hielo y Fuego en español.

Para **Erly**. Vargo Hoat esta vez no. Te tengo muchísimo aprecio, Erlycita.

"En la vida, al contrario que en el ajedrez, el juego continúa después del jaque mate." Isaac Asimov

* * *

><p>Le encantaría gozar de todas las respuestas, de cada una de las palabras, de la fórmula para remediar los problemas y sanar la congoja que por su pecho deambula, áspera y afilada como una lanza, y ojalá contase con el arrojo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos y no mentirle.<p>

No lo tiene.

Lo mira y se siente atravesada, tal vez igual de traspasada como se debe sentir su madre aún hoy, exactamente igual de inútil, de impotente, de agotada. Sus manos no reaccionan y su cuerpo se hiela bajo el espeso manto de nieve, su conciencia se desconecta y pierde percepción sobre el mundo. Única y exclusivamente repara en el dolor que puebla el rostro de su hermano, el vaho que se cuela entre los pocos dientes que le quedan ―un suspiro y un gemido profundo, punzante, nato en lo más recóndito del alma maltrecha―, el prematuro cabello cano que el sudor pega a su sien, las sacudidas nerviosas a causa del frío, su barbilla sobre el tocón, su piel mortecina, los cortes ocasionados por las ataduras, sus ojos demandando un adiós.

Le encantaría no decir adiós.

Le encantaría dar marcha atrás.

Le encantaría haberse quedado con él en Invernalia.

Le encantaría habérselo llevado a la fuerza de Invernalia.

Le encantaría haberle protegido en la rebelión.

Le encantaría haberle escondido.

Le encantaría haber crecido con su hermano.

Le encantaría haber navegado juntos dando caza al amanecer.

Le encantaría pero no es un sueño ni un juego ni tan siquiera una canción. Es la vida que se choca contra ti y te arrolla cuando menos lo esperas. Te abate en cuestión de segundos, antes de poder recoger el hacha del suelo, y nada de ello importa, porque la vida sigue adelante, las estaciones continúan sucediéndose, hombres mueren y niños nacen, el sol finalmente sale cada mañana, los recuerdos de quienes te amaron se desvanecen y tu huella se desdibuja inexorablemente. No es la vida un juego para ingenuos ni el campo de batalla de soñadores.

Pero tampoco basta con ser dura.

Le coge de la mano, arrodillándose a su lado, y nota como algo se quiebra para siempre en lo más recóndito e insondable de su alma.


End file.
